priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Card Game
Card Game is a pricing game played with a standard deck of 52 playing cards for a brand new car as well as with a special card deck to determine how close they must come to the car's actual retail price without going over to win it. Gameplay *The goal of Card Game is to make a bid on the car that is within a certain range below the actual price of the car. First, the contestant draws a card from a special deck of seven cards to determine how close they must come to the car's price without going over. The values in that deck include two cards each of $1,000, $2,000 and $3,000; and one $5,000 card. *The contestant is then given an opening bid of $15,000, and asked to draw cards from a standard deck of oversized playing cards. The cards drawn are used to increase the contestant's bid: Number cards add the face value multiplied by $100 to the bid, while face cards (Jack, Queen, King), like tens, are each worth $1,000. Contestants may draw as many cards as they want until they believe their bid is within the required range. *Aces are wild in this game if a contestant draws an ace, they can add any value they wish to their bid. Contestants are allowed to use an ace when it is drawn, or save it for later use. They are also allowed to continue drawing after playing an ace, although the ace can effectively make their final bid whatever they want it to be. *When they decide to stop, a range is revealed corresponding to both the contestant's bid and the range card selected. The price of the car is revealed and if it falls within the selected range, he/she wins the car. History *Card Game has undergone a series of rule changes, mostly because of inflation: *Prior to the 2014 set change, the price of the car was read verbally; the player won if the difference between their bid and the ARP was within the range selected. With the set change, "OVER" is no longer displayed if the player goes over. *Card Game was taken out of rotation on July 24, 1975 (#1514D), then temporarily returned on September 12, 1975 (#1585D, aired out of order on September 10) and was back in rotation permanently on November 4, 1975 (#1662D). *When the game's rules were changed on March 16, 1983 (#4843D), the game was retitled "(The) New Card Game" for approximately a year; in addition, the table received a new logo and paint job. On its first appearance, it was covered with a red sheet, and Holly lifted the red sheet to reveal the revamped game. On September 10, 1984 (#5391D), after the original name was restored, the game received another new paint job and a new 5-digit bid display, allowing it to be played for more expensive cars. *On November 19, 2004 (#3055K), the table and display was changed again to include a copper paint job and a new logo using a set of cards. In the later years of his tenure, former Price Is Right host Bob Barker had contestants drawing an ace simply say what they wanted their final bid to be, instead of requiring them to do the math and come up with a value to add to the bid. *Current host Drew Carey has returned to asking contestants to decide a value for drawn aces instead of stating a total bid, though he accepts final bids if a contestant offers one instead of a value to add. *Card Game wasn't played from February 16, 2012 (#5844K) until May 14, 2014 (#6743K), when it returned with an all new Vegas-style look, new a custom Special Deck and main deck (retiring the "Big Bicycle" decks; these new decks have "Welcome to Carey's Card Club" on their backs; the design is in the style of the famous "Welcome to Las Vegas" sign), a new monitor using cards as digits, and was played near Contestant's Row instead of on center stage for most pricing games. Like any pricing game using electronic displays (Bonus Game, Check Game and Grand Game), the green display turns red if it's ruled a loss. *On October 13, 2014 (#6841K, aired out of order on October 14) and February 20, 2015 (#7015K) during Dream Car Week and #UDecide Week, a Range Rover ($66,625) and a Porsche ($68,590) were offered with a starting bid of $60,000. Neither playing was won. *On March 11, 2016 (#7445K, aired out of order on April 29), Melissa Belmontes picked an Ace, and her final bid from the Ace was $22,000. She barely won the car, which was priced at $22,025. *On September 30, 2019 (#8831K), the game received an enlarged table, keeping its current motif and allowing both Drew and the contestant to stand behind the table. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 46. *Picking the $5,000 range card is almost an automatic win, as most cars are within $19,000-$22,000 in price for this game. *If the Card Game is to be the Million Dollar Game on ''The Price is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular'', the contestant would need to come within $100 of the price of the car to win the million dollars. *Card Game was one of seven pricing games seen the the fourth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 18, 2007 (#4044K, aired out of order on January 2, 2008), October 24, 2007 (#4053K, aired out of order on October 23), November 2, 2007 (#4065K, aired out of order on October 30), November 7, 2008 (#4073K, aired out of order on November 8), November 13, 2007 (#4082K, aired out of order on November 15), and November 22, 2007 (#4094K, aired out of order on October 19). Pictures Card Game 1a.jpg|The old hot tub motif. Card Game 1b.jpg|The old hot tub motif (repainted). Card Game 2.jpg|The better looking & easier New Card Game. The card range holder is slanted. Card Game 2b.jpg|Here it is again, but without the word "New". cardgame (11-19-1992).jpg|This contestant was $193 away and he wins the game from November 17, 1992 (#8582D). bettycardgame (02-19-1993).jpg|Here's even better news. Betty was $125 away. She had to come within $900 of the price of the car to win from February 19, 1993 (#8705D). Card Game 3.jpg|The Lovely Green color scheme with the same font style. Notice that the card range holder is now facing straight down. Card Game 4.jpg|The fourth look. If you look closely, the player drew a card that says $5,000 with a star on it. Judith's Record-Breaking Card Game Win (October 14, 1976, #2074D, aired out of order on September 16) cardgamejudith1.jpg cardgamejudith2.jpg cardgamejudith3.jpg cardgamejudith4.jpg cardgamejudith5.jpg cardgamejudith6.jpg cardgamejudith7.jpg cardgamejudith8.jpg cardgamejudith9.jpg cardgamejudith10.jpg cardgamejudith11.jpg|The ARP of the AMC Hornet station wagon is $4,311. cardgamejudith12.jpg cardgamejudith13.jpg Card Game for a 1979 Ford Fiesta (September 21, 1979, #3395D) cardgamefordfiesta1979-1.jpg cardgamefordfiesta1979-2.jpg cardgamefordfiesta1979-3.jpg cardgamefordfiesta1979-4.jpg cardgamefordfiesta1979-5.jpg cardgamefordfiesta1979-6.jpg cardgamefordfiesta1979-7.jpg cardgamefordfiesta1979-8.jpg cardgamefordfiesta1979-9.jpg cardgamefordfiesta1979-10.jpg cardgamefordfiesta1979-11.jpg cardgamefordfiesta1979-12.jpg|The ARP is $4,725. cardgamefordfiesta1979-13.jpg cardgamefordfiesta1979-14.jpg Pearl's Painful Card Game Loss (April 20, 1982, #4492D) cardgamepearl1.jpg cardgamepearl2.jpg|If she wins the Mazda, she will also win a Page Alert car alarm system. cardgamepearl3.jpg cardgamepearl4.jpg cardgamepearl5.jpg cardgamepearl6.jpg cardgamepearl7.jpg cardgamepearl8.jpg cardgamepearl9.jpg cardgamepearl10.jpg cardgamepearl11.jpg cardgamepearl12.jpg cardgamepearl13.jpg cardgamepearl14.jpg cardgamepearl15.jpg cardgamepearl16.jpg cardgamepearl17.jpg|The ARP of the Mazda GLC sedan is $7,215. cardgamepearl18.jpg New Card Game from 1983 (Date Unknown) newcardgame1983-1.jpg newcardgame1983-2.jpg newcardgame1983-3.jpg newcardgame1983-4.jpg newcardgame1983-5.jpg newcardgame1983-6.jpg newcardgame1983-7.jpg newcardgame1983-8.jpg newcardgame1983-9.jpg newcardgame1983-10.jpg newcardgame1983-11.jpg newcardgame1983-12.jpg|The ARP of the Isuzu Sedan is $7,640. Card Game for a Chevrolet Spectrum (December 22, 1986, #6311D) cardgamechevyspectrum1.jpg cardgamechevyspectrum2.jpg cardgamechevyspectrum3.jpg cardgamechevyspectrum4.jpg cardgamechevyspectrum5.jpg cardgamechevyspectrum6.jpg cardgamechevyspectrum7.jpg cardgamechevyspectrum8.jpg cardgamechevyspectrum9.jpg cardgamechevyspectrum10.jpg|The ARP of the Chevrolet Spectrum is $8,147. cardgamechevyspectrum11.jpg Betty's Win With Only an Ace (February 19, 1993, #8705D) cardgamebetty1.jpg cardgamebetty2.jpg cardgamebetty3.jpg cardgamebetty4.jpg cardgamebetty5.jpg cardgamebetty6.jpg cardgamebetty7.jpg|The ARP of the Ford Escort 2-Door Hatchback is $9,625. cardgamebetty8.jpg cardgamebetty9.jpg Card Game for a GMC Sonoma Special Pickup (February 26, 1993, #8715D) cardgamegmcsonomaspecial1.jpg cardgamegmcsonomaspecial2.jpg cardgamegmcsonomaspecial3.jpg cardgamegmcsonomaspecial4.jpg cardgamegmcsonomaspecial5.jpg cardgamegmcsonomaspecial6.jpg cardgamegmcsonomaspecial7.jpg cardgamegmcsonomaspecial8.jpg cardgamegmcsonomaspecial9.jpg cardgamegmcsonomaspecial10.jpg cardgamegmcsonomaspecial11.jpg cardgamegmcsonomaspecial12.jpg cardgamegmcsonomaspecial13.jpg|The ARP of the GMC Sonoma Special Pickup is $9,650. cardgamegmcsonomaspecial14.jpg cardgamegmcsonomaspecial15.jpg First 5-Digit Car in Card Game (May 7, 1993, #8815D) cardgame(5-7-1993)1.jpg cardgame(5-7-1993)2.jpg cardgame(5-7-1993)3.jpg cardgame(5-7-1993)4.jpg cardgame(5-7-1993)5.jpg cardgame(5-7-1993)6.jpg cardgame(5-7-1993)7.jpg cardgame(5-7-1993)8.jpg cardgame(5-7-1993)9.jpg|She decides to save the ace for later. cardgame(5-7-1993)10.jpg cardgame(5-7-1993)11.jpg cardgame(5-7-1993)12.jpg cardgame(5-7-1993)13.jpg|She didn't even use the ace at all. cardgame(5-7-1993)14.jpg|The ARP of the Ford Probe is $14,859. cardgame(5-7-1993)15.jpg Card Game for a Geo Tracker (June 11, 1996, #0032K) cardgamegeotracker1.jpg cardgamegeotracker2.jpg cardgamegeotracker3.jpg cardgamegeotracker4.jpg cardgamegeotracker5.jpg cardgamegeotracker6.jpg cardgamegeotracker7.jpg cardgamegeotracker8.jpg cardgamegeotracker9.jpg cardgamegeotracker10.jpg cardgamegeotracker11.jpg|The ARP of the Geo Tracker Convertible is $15,239. cardgamegeotracker12.jpg Pamela's Heartbreaking $45 Overbid (January 23, 1997, #0224K) cardgamepamela1.jpg cardgamepamela2.jpg cardgamepamela3.jpg cardgamepamela4.jpg cardgamepamela5.jpg cardgamepamela6.jpg|Her final bid is $14,000; she must come within $2,000 without going over. cardgamepamela7.jpg|The ARP of the 1997 Chevrolet Cavalier Coupe is $13,955. cardgamepamela8.jpg|She's OVER by $45! cardgamepamela9.jpg Card Game for a Saturn SC1 (December 22, 2000, #1635K) cardgamesaturn1.jpg cardgamesaturn2.jpg cardgamesaturn3.jpg cardgamesaturn4.jpg cardgamesaturn5.jpg cardgamesaturn6.jpg cardgamesaturn7.jpg cardgamesaturn8.jpg cardgamesaturn9.jpg cardgamesaturn10.jpg cardgamesaturn11.jpg cardgamesaturn12.jpg cardgamesaturn13.jpg cardgamesaturn14.jpg cardgamesaturn15.jpg|The ARP of the 2001 Saturn SC1 is $16,140. cardgamesaturn16.jpg cardgamesaturn17.jpg Jennifer's Heartbreaking $5 Card Game Loss (February 21, 2002, #2074K) cardgamejennifer1.jpg cardgamejennifer2.jpg cardgamejennifer3.jpg cardgamejennifer4.jpg cardgamejennifer5.jpg cardgamejennifer6.jpg cardgamejennifer7.jpg cardgamejennifer8.jpg cardgamejennifer9.jpg|Her final bid is $13,300; she must come within $2,000 without going over. cardgamejennifer10.jpg|The ARP of the Ford Escort ZX2 is $15,305. cardgamejennifer11.jpg|A difference of $2,005! Ouch! cardgamejennifer12.jpg Debut of Card Game's Third Logo (November 19, 2004, #3055K) cardgamenewset2004-1.jpg cardgamenewset2004-2.jpg cardgamenewset2004-3.jpg cardgamenewset2004-4.jpg cardgamenewset2004-5.jpg cardgamenewset2004-6.jpg cardgamenewset2004-7.jpg cardgamenewset2004-8.jpg cardgamenewset2004-9.jpg cardgamenewset2004-10.jpg cardgamenewset2004-11.jpg cardgamenewset2004-12.jpg cardgamenewset2004-13.jpg cardgamenewset2004-14.jpg cardgamenewset2004-15.jpg cardgamenewset2004-16.jpg cardgamenewset2004-17.jpg|The ARP of the Ford Mustang is $18,345. cardgamenewset2004-18.jpg cardgamenewset2004-19.jpg Dorothy's Heartbreaking $5 Card Game Loss (January 17, 2007, #3843K) cardgamedorothy1.jpg cardgamedorothy2.jpg cardgamedorothy3.jpg cardgamedorothy4.jpg cardgamedorothy5.jpg cardgamedorothy6.jpg cardgamedorothy7.jpg cardgamedorothy8.jpg cardgamedorothy9.jpg|Her final bid is $17,800; she must come within $2,000 without going over. cardgamedorothy10.jpg|The ARP of the 2007 Ford Escape XLS is $19,805; a difference of $2,005. Ouch! cardgamedorothy11.jpg cardgamedorothy12.jpg $5,000 Card Draw on Original Set (April 6, 2007, #3945K) cardgame(4-6-2007)1.jpg cardgame(4-6-2007)2.jpg cardgame(4-6-2007)3.jpg cardgame(4-6-2007)4.jpg cardgame(4-6-2007)5.jpg cardgame(4-6-2007)6.jpg cardgame(4-6-2007)7.jpg cardgame(4-6-2007)8.jpg cardgame(4-6-2007)9.jpg|The ARP of the Ford Focus S is $15,877. cardgame(4-6-2007)10.jpg cardgame(4-6-2007)11.jpg cardgame(4-6-2007)12.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (May 31, 2007, #4014K) cardgame(5-31-2007)1.jpg cardgame(5-31-2007)2.jpg cardgame(5-31-2007)3.jpg cardgame(5-31-2007)4.jpg cardgame(5-31-2007)5.jpg cardgame(5-31-2007)6.jpg cardgame(5-31-2007)7.jpg cardgame(5-31-2007)8.jpg cardgame(5-31-2007)9.jpg cardgame(5-31-2007)10.jpg cardgame(5-31-2007)11.jpg|The ARP of the Dodge Caliber SE is $15,510. cardgame(5-31-2007)12.jpg|What a shame. Bob's last Card Game ended with an overbid. First Playing with Drew Carey (October 18, 2007, #4044K, aired out of order on January 2, 2008) cardgame(1-2-2008)1.jpg cardgame(1-2-2008)2.jpg cardgame(1-2-2008)3.jpg cardgame(1-2-2008)4.jpg cardgame(1-2-2008)5.jpg cardgame(1-2-2008)6.jpg|She decides to save the ace for later. cardgame(1-2-2008)7.jpg cardgame(1-2-2008)8.jpg cardgame(1-2-2008)9.jpg cardgame(1-2-2008)10.jpg|She makes the ace $700, which makes the price $15,000. cardgame(1-2-2008)11.jpg cardgame(1-2-2008)12.jpg|The ARP of the 2008 Chevrolet Aveo LT is $15,655. cardgame(1-2-2008)13.jpg First Playing with the $15,000 Starting Bid (April 22, 2008, #4302K) cardgame(4-22-2008)1.jpg cardgame(4-22-2008)2.jpg cardgame(4-22-2008)3.jpg cardgame(4-22-2008)4.jpg cardgame(4-22-2008)5.jpg cardgame(4-22-2008)6.jpg cardgame(4-22-2008)7.jpg cardgame(4-22-2008)8.jpg cardgame(4-22-2008)9.jpg cardgame(4-22-2008)10.jpg cardgame(4-22-2008)11.jpg|The ARP of the Dodge Caliber SE is $16,125. cardgame(4-22-2008)12.jpg Dennis' $10,000 Bid on an Ace (October 15, 2010, #5265K, aired out of order on September 24 at 2 P.M.) cardgamedennis1.jpg cardgamedennis2.jpg cardgamedennis3.jpg cardgamedennis4.jpg cardgamedennis5.jpg cardgamedennis6.jpg cardgamedennis7.jpg cardgamedennis8.jpg|The ARP of the Scion tC is $18,570. cardgamedennis9.jpg Last Card Game Loss on the Original Set (December 21, 2011, #5763K) cardgameseason40loss1.jpg cardgameseason40loss2.jpg cardgameseason40loss3.jpg cardgameseason40loss4.jpg cardgameseason40loss5.jpg cardgameseason40loss6.jpg cardgameseason40loss7.jpg cardgameseason40loss8.jpg cardgameseason40loss9.jpg cardgameseason40loss10.jpg cardgameseason40loss11.jpg Card Game is Back! (May 14, 2014, #6743K) cardgamereturncar.jpg Card Game 2014 01.jpg Card Game 2014 02.jpg Card Game 2014 03.jpg Card Game 2014 04.jpg|The contestant has to be within $3,000 without going over. Card Game 2014 05.jpg|Here's the starting bid with the numbers in black and red, and on cards. The colors go in a pattern. Card Game 2014 06.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h46m48s111.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h48m27s94.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h48m54s102.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h49m27s177.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h50m11s22.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-15-15h50m59s63.png Card Game 2014 07.jpg|The contestant stops on this bid. To win the car, it has to be at least this bid seen here and no more than $20,900. The setup is something like Range Game. Card Game 2014 08.jpg|The background turns green during a win signifying the retail price is inside the range. Card Game 2014 09.jpg Card Game 2014 10.jpg First Loss on Card Game's Then-New Set (May 28, 2014, #6763K) cardgameseason42loss1.jpg cardgameseason42loss2.jpg cardgameseason42loss3.jpg cardgameseason42loss4.jpg cardgameseason42loss5.jpg cardgameseason42loss6.jpg cardgameseason42loss7.jpg cardgameseason42loss8.jpg cardgameseason42loss9.jpg cardgameseason42loss10.jpg cardgameseason42loss11.jpg cardgameseason42loss12.jpg cardgameseason42loss13.jpg Card Game for a Kia Optima LX (June 24, 2014, #6802K, aired out of order on June 25) cardgamekiaoptima1.jpg cardgamekiaoptima2.jpg cardgamekiaoptima3.jpg cardgamekiaoptima4.jpg cardgamekiaoptima5.jpg cardgamekiaoptima6.jpg cardgamekiaoptima7.jpg cardgamekiaoptima8.jpg cardgamekiaoptima9.jpg cardgamekiaoptima10.jpg cardgamekiaoptima11.jpg cardgamekiaoptima12.jpg cardgamekiaoptima13.jpg cardgamekiaoptima14.jpg cardgamekiaoptima15.jpg cardgamekiaoptima16.jpg cardgamekiaoptima17.jpg Card Game for a Range Rover Sport SE (October 13, 2014, #6841K, aired out of order on October 14) cardgamerangerover1.jpg cardgamerangerover2.jpg cardgamerangerover3.jpg cardgamerangerover4.jpg cardgamerangerover5.jpg cardgamerangerover6.jpg cardgamerangerover7.jpg cardgamerangerover8.jpg cardgamerangerover9.jpg cardgamerangerover10.jpg cardgamerangerover11.jpg cardgamerangerover12.jpg cardgamerangerover13.jpg cardgamerangerover14.jpg cardgamerangerover15.jpg cardgamerangerover16.jpg cardgamerangerover17.jpg cardgamerangerover18.jpg cardgamerangerover19.jpg cardgamerangerover20.jpg cardgamerangerover21.jpg Ella's 2-Card Win (October 23, 2014, #6854K) cardgameella1.jpg cardgameella2.jpg cardgameella3.jpg cardgameella4.jpg cardgameella5.jpg cardgameella6.jpg cardgameella7.jpg cardgameella8.jpg cardgameella9.jpg cardgameella10.jpg cardgameella11.jpg cardgameella12.jpg cardgameella13.jpg cardgameella14.jpg cardgameella15.jpg First Playing with the Use of an Ace on Then-New Set (November 3, 2014, #6871K) cardgameacewin2014-1.jpg cardgameacewin2014-2.jpg cardgameacewin2014-3.jpg cardgameacewin2014-4.jpg cardgameacewin2014-5.jpg cardgameacewin2014-6.jpg cardgameacewin2014-7.jpg cardgameacewin2014-8.jpg cardgameacewin2014-9.jpg cardgameacewin2014-10.jpg cardgameacewin2014-11.jpg cardgameacewin2014-12.jpg cardgameacewin2014-13.jpg cardgameacewin2014-14.jpg cardgameacewin2014-15.jpg Jordan's Heartbreaking $85 Overbid (January 21, 2015, #6973K) cardgamejordan1.jpg cardgamejordan2.jpg cardgamejordan3.jpg cardgamejordan4.jpg cardgamejordan5.jpg cardgamejordan6.jpg cardgamejordan7.jpg cardgamejordan8.jpg cardgamejordan9.jpg cardgamejordan10.jpg cardgamejordan11.jpg cardgamejordan12.jpg cardgamejordan13.jpg Card Game for a Porsche Macan (February 20, 2015, #7015K) cardgameporsche1.jpg cardgameporsche2.jpg cardgameporsche3.jpg cardgameporsche4.jpg cardgameporsche5.jpg cardgameporsche6.jpg cardgameporsche7.jpg cardgameporsche8.jpg cardgameporsche9.jpg cardgameporsche10.jpg cardgameporsche11.jpg cardgameporsche12.jpg Card Game for a Kia Soul Exclaim (January 21, 2016, #7374K, aired out of order on January 28) cardgamekiasoulexclaim1.jpg cardgamekiasoulexclaim2.jpg cardgamekiasoulexclaim3.jpg cardgamekiasoulexclaim4.jpg cardgamekiasoulexclaim5.jpg cardgamekiasoulexclaim6.jpg cardgamekiasoulexclaim7.jpg cardgamekiasoulexclaim8.jpg cardgamekiasoulexclaim9.jpg cardgamekiasoulexclaim10.jpg cardgamekiasoulexclaim11.jpg cardgamekiasoulexclaim12.jpg Melissa's Awesome $25 Win (March 11, 2016, #7445K, aired out of order on April 29) cardgamemelissa1.jpg cardgamemelissa2.jpg cardgamemelissa3.jpg cardgamemelissa4.jpg cardgamemelissa5.jpg cardgamemelissa6.jpg cardgamemelissa7.jpg cardgamemelissa8.jpg cardgamemelissa9.jpg cardgamemelissa10.jpg cardgamemelissa11.jpg cardgamemelissa12.jpg cardgamemelissa13.jpg cardgamemelissa14.jpg cardgamemelissa15.jpg Card Game for a Fiat 500 Sport (June 6, 2016, #7571K) cardgamefiat500sport1.jpg cardgamefiat500sport2.jpg cardgamefiat500sport3.jpg cardgamefiat500sport4.jpg cardgamefiat500sport5.jpg cardgamefiat500sport6.jpg cardgamefiat500sport7.jpg cardgamefiat500sport8.jpg cardgamefiat500sport9.jpg cardgamefiat500sport10.jpg cardgamefiat500sport11.jpg cardgamefiat500sport12.jpg cardgamefiat500sport13.jpg cardgamefiat500sport14.jpg Card Game for a $20,000 Ford Fiesta SE Hatchback (October 17, 2016, #7651K) cardgamefordfiesta1.jpg cardgamefordfiesta2.jpg cardgamefordfiesta3.jpg cardgamefordfiesta4.jpg cardgamefordfiesta5.jpg cardgamefordfiesta6.jpg cardgamefordfiesta7.jpg cardgamefordfiesta8.jpg cardgamefordfiesta9.jpg cardgamefordfiesta10.jpg cardgamefordfiesta11.jpg 92-Year Old Contestant Plays Card Game (January 16, 2017, #7771K) cardgame92yearold1.jpg cardgame92yearold2.jpg cardgame92yearold3.jpg cardgame92yearold4.jpg cardgame92yearold5.jpg cardgame92yearold6.jpg cardgame92yearold7.jpg cardgame92yearold8.jpg cardgame92yearold9.jpg cardgame92yearold10.jpg cardgame92yearold11.jpg Kelly's Heartbreaking $200 Overbid (February 6, 2017, #7801K, aired out of order on December 27, 2016) cardgamekelly1.jpg cardgamekelly2.jpg cardgamekelly3.jpg cardgamekelly4.jpg cardgamekelly5.jpg cardgamekelly6.jpg cardgamekelly7.jpg cardgamekelly8.jpg cardgamekelly9.jpg cardgamekelly10.jpg cardgamekelly11.jpg cardgamekelly12.jpg cardgamekelly13.jpg cardgamekelly14.jpg Debra's Excellent Close Call Win (May 25, 2018, #8355K) cardgamedebra1.jpg cardgamedebra2.jpg cardgamedebra3.jpg cardgamedebra4.jpg cardgamedebra5.jpg cardgamedebra6.jpg cardgamedebra7.jpg cardgamedebra8.jpg cardgamedebra9.jpg cardgamedebra10.jpg cardgamedebra11.jpg cardgamedebra12.jpg cardgamedebra13.jpg cardgamedebra14.jpg cardgamedebra15.jpg Gabrielle's Win With Only an Ace (November 8, 2018, #8484K) cardgamegabrielle1.jpg cardgamegabrielle2.jpg cardgamegabrielle3.jpg cardgamegabrielle4.jpg cardgamegabrielle5.jpg cardgamegabrielle6.jpg cardgamegabrielle7.jpg cardgamegabrielle8.jpg cardgamegabrielle9.jpg cardgamegabrielle10.jpg cardgamegabrielle11.jpg cardgamegabrielle12.jpg cardgamegabrielle13.jpg Card Game for a Fiat 500 Lounge (January 24, 2019, #8594K) cardgamefiat500lounge1.jpg cardgamefiat500lounge2.jpg cardgamefiat500lounge3.jpg cardgamefiat500lounge4.jpg cardgamefiat500lounge5.jpg cardgamefiat500lounge6.jpg cardgamefiat500lounge7.jpg cardgamefiat500lounge8.jpg cardgamefiat500lounge9.jpg cardgamefiat500lounge10.jpg cardgamefiat500lounge11.jpg cardgamefiat500lounge12.jpg cardgamefiat500lounge13.jpg cardgamefiat500lounge14.jpg Card Game for a Honda Insight LX (March 5, 2019, #8652K, aired out of order on February 26) cardgamehondainsight1.jpg cardgamehondainsight2.jpg cardgamehondainsight3.jpg cardgamehondainsight4.jpg cardgamehondainsight5.jpg cardgamehondainsight6.jpg cardgamehondainsight7.jpg cardgamehondainsight8.jpg cardgamehondainsight9.jpg cardgamehondainsight10.jpg cardgamehondainsight11.jpg cardgamehondainsight12.jpg cardgamehondainsight13.jpg College Card Game (March 22, 2019, #8675K, aired out of order on April 26, originally rescheduled to air on March 15) collegecardgame1.jpg collegecardgame2.jpg collegecardgame3.jpg collegecardgame4.jpg collegecardgame5.jpg collegecardgame6.jpg collegecardgame7.jpg collegecardgame8.jpg collegecardgame9.jpg collegecardgame10.jpg Antonio's Heartbreaking $115 Overbid (May 16, 2019, #8754K, aired out of order on May 9) cardgameantonio1.jpg cardgameantonio2.jpg cardgameantonio3.jpg cardgameantonio4.jpg cardgameantonio5.jpg cardgameantonio6.jpg cardgameantonio7.jpg cardgameantonio8.jpg cardgameantonio9.jpg cardgameantonio10.jpg cardgameantonio11.jpg cardgameantonio12.jpg Debut of Card Game's Enlarged Table (September 30, 2019, #8831K) cardgameexpandedset1.jpg cardgameexpandedset2.jpg cardgameexpandedset3.jpg cardgameexpandedset4.jpg cardgameexpandedset5.jpg|The first draw is a 9 of diamonds. cardgameexpandedset6.jpg|The second draw is a 3 of spades. cardgameexpandedset7.jpg|The third draw is a 7 of clubs. cardgameexpandedset8.jpg|The fourth draw is a jack of clubs. cardgameexpandedset9.jpg|The fifth draw is a queen of spades. cardgameexpandedset10.jpg|The sixth draw is a 6 of hearts. cardgameexpandedset11.jpg|The seventh draw is a 2 of clubs. cardgameexpandedset12.jpg|The eighth draw is a 3 of hearts. cardgameexpandedset13.jpg cardgameexpandedset14.jpg cardgameexpandedset15.jpg cardgameexpandedset16.jpg cardgameexpandedset17.jpg cardgameexpandedset18.jpg A Card Game Win With Lavada's Winnings Added to the Showcase Jackpot (October 15, 2019, #8852K, aired out of order on October 18) cardgamebigmoneyweek2019-1.jpg cardgamebigmoneyweek2019-2.jpg cardgamebigmoneyweek2019-3.jpg cardgamebigmoneyweek2019-4.jpg cardgamebigmoneyweek2019-5.jpg cardgamebigmoneyweek2019-6.jpg cardgamebigmoneyweek2019-7.jpg cardgamebigmoneyweek2019-8.jpg cardgamebigmoneyweek2019-9.jpg cardgamebigmoneyweek2019-10.jpg cardgamebigmoneyweek2019-11.jpg cardgamebigmoneyweek2019-12.jpg cardgamebigmoneyweek2019-13.jpg cardgamebigmoneyweek2019-14.jpg cardgamebigmoneyweek2019-15.jpg|The showcase jackpot is at $23,010. cardgamebigmoneyweek2019-16.jpg Card Game for a Ford EcoSport S (November 11, 2019, #8891K) cardgamefordecosport1.jpg cardgamefordecosport2.jpg cardgamefordecosport3.jpg cardgamefordecosport4.jpg cardgamefordecosport5.jpg cardgamefordecosport6.jpg cardgamefordecosport7.jpg cardgamefordecosport8.jpg cardgamefordecosport9.jpg cardgamefordecosport10.jpg cardgamefordecosport11.jpg cardgamefordecosport12.jpg cardgamefordecosport13.jpg cardgamefordecosport14.jpg cardgamefordecosport15.jpg cardgamefordecosport16.jpg Custom Pictures Ysdty.png Spec-1568172621.jpg Starting Bid Card Images 1000.jpg 2000.jpg 3000.jpg 5000-0.jpg YouTube Videos A playing of The New Card Game from 1983 A playing of Card Game with a Bill Cullen reference A Card Game Win with the use of an Ace and only an Ace! (February 19, 1993, #8705D) Card Game playing from May 7, 1993 with a rule change and now permanently played for 5-digit Cars (#8815D) A Heartbreaking Loss! (January 23, 1997, #0224K) A Super Heartbreaking Loss! (February 21, 2002, #2074K) A Card Game Win from 2007 (April 6, 2007, #3945K) New Card Game behind the scenes story Card Game Returns (May 14, 2014, #6743K) Card Game for a Range Rover (October 13, 2014, #6841K, aired out of order on October 14) A 2-card Card Game Win! (October 23, 2014, #6854K) A Card Game Win with the use of an Ace! (November 3, 2014, #6871K) Card Game for a Porsche (February 20, 2015, #7015K) A Heartbreaking Loss with the Use of an Ace! (March 29, 2017, #7873K) of Card Game's Enlarged Table Debut of Card Game's Enlarged Table (September 30, 2019, #8831K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:The Player is in Command Category:Estimate as Close as You Can Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"C" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:July Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:"Game" Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck Category:The price is right card game giant if deck of 52 playing cards Category:The price is right card game giant deck of 52 playing cards